Cherry I Love You
by AuroraDM
Summary: Kita tak ubahnya dua orang yang kehilangan arah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Kau milikku Cherry,tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena kita adalah satu.
1. Chapter 1

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Cherry I Love You

by

AuroraDM

I own nothing, Mashashi Kishimoto has

 _Summary_ : Kita tak ubahnya dua orang yang kehilangan arah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Kau milikku Cherry,tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena kita adalah satu.

Chapter One

SASUKE POV

Musim semi pertama di Konoha yang aku rasakan setelah selama sepuluh tahun ini aku dan keluargaku tinggal di London. Yah aku memang terlahir di kota ini, tapi hal itu tidak membuatku merasa familiar dengan keadaan disini. Aku merasa asing, bahkan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kakiku di tanah kelahiranku ini pun aku masih tidak dapat menerima keputusan ayah mengajak kami pindah kemari. Bagaimana tidak, seketika aku diharuskan meninggalkan semua hal yang ada di London, rumah, kehidupan, teman-teman, sekolah, tempat bermain, kota favoritku, semuanya. Aku memandang keluar jendela kaca mobil dengan pandangan hampa, membuatku tak sadar jika kami telah tiba di sebuah bangunan megah yang ayah dan ibuku sebut rumah kami. Aku turun dari mobil seketika mengikuti Itachi nii yang perlahan memasuki pintu utama bangunan ini, entah aku masih sulit untuk menyebut bangunan ini sebagai rumahku. Aku menghela napas sejenak, ibuku tersenyum menatapku dan mengusap bahuku perlahan seakan mengucapkan 'tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja' dengan usapan lembutnya.

"Ayame tolong kau antar Sasuke ke kamarnya" perintah ayah kepada salah seorang wanita yang berdiri disisi kiri ruang tamu menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Hai, Fugaku-sama" wanita yang dipanggil Ayame tadi langsung menghampiriku dan mengajakku untuk naik ke lantai dua dimana kamar baruku berada.

Aku menatap sekeliling,ukuran bangunan ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumahku di London hanya saja disini lebih hangat. Ayame mempersilahkan aku masuk kedalam salah ruangan di sayap kanan bangunan. Kamar baruku sangatlah luas, dengan interior yang sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Terdapat jendela besar disisi kiri yang tertutupi oleh tirai, aku kemudian menyingkap tirai itu sembari menunggu Ayame merapikan semua barang-barangku. Seketika yang kulihat adalah pohon bewarna pink lembut seperti yang kulihat di foto-foto yang kakek Madara kirim kepada kami bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Beruntung sekali Sasuke-sama datang di saat bunga sakura sedang bermekaran dengan indah disini" kata Ayame yang memandangku sekilas seakan menyadari ketakjubanku kini.

"Hn"

Sekitar tiga puluh menit telah berlalu, kebosanan mulai mnyergapku. Aku butuh udara segar

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Tanya ibuku yang melihatku hendang membuka kenop pintu utama, dahinya terlihat berkerut menemukan jawaban

"aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, ibu tidak usah khawatir" jawabku kemudiang melenggang pergi keluar dari bangunan ini. Aku berjalan melewati taman rumah kemudian sampai ke gerbang depan. Para penjaga langsung membungkuk hormat saat melihatku dan mempersilahkan aku keluar. Aku menghirup dalam udara sekitar, merasakan hangatnya udara kota yang menjadi tempatku tinggal sekarang ini. Aku terus berjalan menyusuri kompleks bangunan-bangunan besar yang ada. Sebelumnya aku sudah tahu kalau kami akan tinggal di kompleks perumahan paling elit di kota Konoha. Yah keluargaku memang tak akan sanggup hidup di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja, Uchiha selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik.

"Minggiiiiiiir!" sebuah suara nyaring mengaburkan lamunanku, seorang gadis kecil berlari dengan kencangnya ke arahku, kearahku! Mataku membelalak kaget, namun belum sempat menghindar….

Brukkk

Aku mengaduh kesakitan tepat saat ia menerjangku, membuatku jatuh diatas jalanan degan keras dengan seseorang yang menindih tubuhku. Napasnya yang hangat menerka kulitku, aku membuka mata seketika, 'bunga sakura yang indah' ucapku dalam hati secara otomatis saat aku melihat helaian merah muda yang jatuh di sisi wajahku. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Sepasang emerald indah mengunci pandanganku detik itu juga. Ia meringis kemudian, membuatku terkesiap dan hendak bangkit berdiri.

"Nona, anda tidak apa-apa?" dua orang laki-laki menggunakan setelan jas hitap dan earphone ditelinga kanannya memandang dan membantu gadis tersebut untuk bangkit dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, seharusnya kalian tidak mengejarku! Dan membiarkanku bermain-main!" gadis itu mengomel dengan tatapan jengkel kepada kedua laki-laki tersebut.

Aku menatap mereka datar, gadis itu kemudian menatapku dan tersenyum manis, dia berjalan mendekatiku

"Gomenasai…aku tidak sengaja tadi menabrakmu, salahkan kedua orang ini yang membuat kita seperti ini. Apakah kau terluka?" tanyanya menyelidik melihat tubuhku

"Hn tidak apa-apa"

"Syukurlah…apakah kau tinggal disini juga?" aku mendecih dalam hati mendengar pertanyaannya

"Hn"

Dia terkikik mendengar jawabanku, apa ada yang lucu

"Baiklah, aku harus ke suatu tempat sekarang. Semoga kita bertemu lagi…" dia tersenyum lagi memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dan melambai kepadaku. Kedua laki-laki tadi langsung berjalan mengekorinya. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik menatapku

"Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu lagi!" serunya, senyum itu lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya, helaian rambut merah mudanya yang tertiup angin tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum cerianya. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya yang berbalik dan kembali berjalan. Tak terasa ujung bibirku terangkat membuat suatu garis senyuman. Hangat… ya aku kembali merasakan kehangatan musim semi ini. Aku menggelengkan kepala kemudian berdecih perlahan. Perasaan apa ini entah aku tidak tau, mungkin aku harus kembali ke'rumah' untuk beristirahat meredakan lelah. Apa? Baru saja aku mengatakan rumah? Ah entahlah..


	2. Chapter 2

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Cherry I Love You

by

AuroraDM

I own nothing, Mashashi Kishimoto has

 _Summary_ : Kita tak ubahnya dua orang yang kehilangan arah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Kau milikku Cherry,tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena kita adalah satu.

Chapter Two

Sasuke dan Sakura : 12 tahun

AUTHOR POV

Hangatnya cahaya mentari pagi secara paksa menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kain gorden yang menutupi jendela besar ruangan itu. Sang pemilik pun terlihat jelas sangat terganggu dengan sinar yang menyorotnya sehingga otomatis wajah tampan itu menampakkan guratan halus diantara dahinya. Ia mendesah kesal, perlahan kelopak matanya membuka dan menampakkan manik mata yang berwarna hitam pekat sekelam malam. Dengan perasaan kesal, Sasuke mengacak rambutnya asal kemudian bangkit dari ranjang yang menjadi tempat ternyamannya di rumah ini, langkahnya sedikit gontai mengarah kedalam kamar mandi. Sesaat kemudian ia keluar dengan raut muka yang lebih terlihat segar. Helaian rambut kelamnya sedikit basah namun sama sekali tak membuat cacat di pahatan sempurna wajahnya yang bak Dewa Yunani yang paling tampan, Adonis. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan, lalu menuruni tangga mengarahkan pijakannya menuju ruang makan. Pandangannya menelisik para penghuni yang telah duduk santai di kursi makan masing-masing. Sasuke memutuskan menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi sisi kanan Itachi. Ayame tersenyum melihat tuan mudanya, dan segera menyiapkan piring untuknya. Keluarga Uchiha menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara saat makan. Sebuah etika yang selalu dijunjung tinggi.

"Sasuke, hari ini kau harus ikut ayah ke suatu tempat" ucap Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga memecah keheningan disaat semua anggota keluarganya selesai makan.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam samar kemudian menyesap ocha hangat di hadapannya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, ibu juga akan menemanimu" suara halus Uchiha Mikoto seakan menenangkan perasaan Sasuke. Mikoto tahu bahwa Sasuke belum terbiasa dengan suasana di Konoha dan terlihat sangat tidak nyaman untuknya. Tapi ia yakin bahwa Sasuke lambat laun akan terbiasa dan bahkan enggan untuk meninggalkan kota ini.

"Aku berniat untuk mengenalkanmu kepada beberapa kolega ayah, semua harus tahu bahwa keluarga uchiha memiliki pewaris yang tidak boleh dipandang sebelah mata" kata Fugaku seraya menatap onix milik Sasuke yang tak jauh didepannya.

"Jadi….ayah membiarkanku dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang-orang dengan tidak mengajakku juga?" pertanyaan Itachi membuat Sasuke mau tak mau tertawa.

"Kau kan sudah ayah ajak setahun yang lalu, jangan bertingkah konyol" Fugaku sangat paham dengan anak sulungnya yang selalu mencari perhatian ini.

"Mungkin saat aku bertemu dengan kolega ayah nanti semua telah melupakanmu, mereka akan ingat hanya aku penerus Uchiha" Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang semua orang tahu bahwa ia tengah mencoba membuat kakak tampannya kesal.

"Dasar kau bocah!" Itachi menatap garang adiknya yang sedang menyeringai penuh.

000000

Fugaku dan Mikoto menahan tawa melihat tingkah kedua putra mereka, keduanya tak ingin Itachi semakin kesal dengan suara tawa mereka yang nyaring seakan mendukung Sasuke mengolok Itachi lebih jauh. Mikoto bahkan merasa senang bahwa sikap Sasuke tidak lagi sedingin saat mereka baru tiba di Konoha kemarin.

Sasuke tersenyum ramah kepada setiap kolega ayahnya yang dikenalkan. Fugaku memang selalu membanggakan Sasuke dan Itachi kepada seluruh kenalannya. Para mitra kerja Fugaku pun tidak bisa mengingkari perihal kebanggaan Fugaku terhadap kedua putranya saat mereka bertatapan muka secara langsung dengan kedua pewaris kekayaan Fugaku karena memang gen Uchiha sangat luar biasa. Beberapa wanita kenalan Mikoto yang berada di pesta itu juga tak henti-hentinya memuji ketampanan putra bungsunya tersebut.

"Kau sangat manis sekali sayang… pasti putriku akan langsung merengek untuk dikenalkan padamu saat ia melihatmu" ucap salah seorang wanita paruh baya dengan senyuman manisnya yang sepertinya Sasuke pernah melihat siapa orang yang memiliki senyuman manis seperti itu.

"Terima kasih bibi" balas Sasuke sopan, ia telah mengulang kata-kata yang sama tersebut selama puluhan kali sejak ia berdiri di tempat ini.

"Astaga Mebuki …aku bahkan melupakan putrimu yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, apakah dia tetap cantik saat terakhir kali aku melihatnya?" Mikoto bertanya kepada wanita yang bernama Mebuki tersebut. Mebuki tertawa ringan.

"Hahahha kau pasti akan menarik ucapanmu tentang kecantikannya saat kau melihat tingkahnya, dia terlampau aktif, aku bahkan sampai kewalahan menanganinya. Padahal kau tahu sendiri aku selalu memimpikan putriku terlihat anggun seperti putri-putri kerajaan di dongeng yang aku baca. Tapi Sakuraku bahkan tumbuh melebihi mereka" Mebuki menceritakan perihal putrinya dengan mata yang berbinar, semua orang tahu bahwa ia sangat menyayangi puti tunggalnya itu melebihi apapun. Sasuke terdiam namun tetap menampilkan senyum samarnya, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia sangat bosan dengan pertemuan-pertemuan seperti ini.

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar untuk menemuinya. Dia ada disini kan?" Mebuki tersenyum girang mendengar penuturan Mebuki

"Dia sedang bersama Kizashi, tunggu saat kau melihatnya sendiri" jawab Mebuki kemudian menyesap minuman di tangan kanannya.

"Ibu, Bibi, sepertinya aku juga harus menemui ayah sekarang" mendengar kata-kata Mebuki sebelumnya seketika membuat Sasuke menemukan ide cemerlang untuk keluar dari perbincangan para wanita ini.

"Baiklah, hati-hati nak…" Mikoto memberikan ijin Sasuke untuk undur diri sedangkan Mebuki mengusap surai hitamnya perlahan seraya tersenyum manis seakan mengatakan 'sampai jumpa lagi'. Sasuke tertegun, lagi-lagi ia seperti pernah melihat senyuman itu.

Di taman belakang, Sasuke duduk di salah satu bangku kayu yang menghadap kearah kolam renang. Sesekali ia menghela napasnya, ia butuh menghirup udara segar ini selama mungkin sebelum ia harus kembali ke ruangan sesak itu lagi. Undur diri dengan kedok ingin mendampingi ayahnya adalah salah satu alasan yang paling ampuh untuk terbebas dari hiruk pikuk itu. Mungkin perasaan bosan seperti ini akan menghilang dan ia akan menikmati per detiknya seiring semakin bertambah usianya, Sasuke menyadari hal itu. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke badan kursi.

"Apa kau juga merasa bosan dengan keramaian pesta tadi?" suara lembut menginterupsinya untuk membuka kelopak matanya. Ia kembali menghela napas sejenak, bahkan saat ia mendapatkan waktu secara pribadi pun masih ada saja yang mengganggunya. Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menegakkan dirinya. Sepasang onyx kelamnya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar di pengelihatannya. Hangat itu kembali menyergap.

"Kau!" kata gadis itu kaget sembari menatap sasuke dengan pandangan penuh ketakjuban, sesaat kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya. Dengan lengkungan manis itu Sasuke mengingatnya, setengah jam yang lalu ia menatap objek yang sama tapi dengan tampilan yang berbeda. Surai merah muda bak bunga sakura yang bermekaran, sepasang mata emerald, kulit seputih susu yang dibalut gaun berwarna peach selutut, Sasuke tak pernah melupakannya, gadis itu. Otaknya ingin mengucapkan apa saja yang bertebaran dipikirannya, namun bibirnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Bibir tipis itu tertutup rapat, hanya suara gumaman samar yang terdengar.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi, dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan doaku secara cepat, kita disini.." ucapan gadis itu memecahkan keheningan sekali lagi, matanya berbinar. Sasuke mengernyit heran mencoba menemukan apa yang membuat manik emerald itu berkilauan dengan indah.

"Aku juga tak menyangka" balas Sasuke pada akhirnya, sebuah kata-kata yang sangat sederhana namun tak menghilangkan binar di manik emerald gadis itu.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya bisa mendengar suaramu, ternyata kau tidak bisu" gadis itu berkata dengan santai menahan senyumnya sehingga tidak berubah menjadi tawa. Sasuke mendecih.

"Aku juga senang" lagi-lagi Sasuke membalasnya secara singkat namun membuat mulut gadis itu melebar seketika.

"Apa?"

"Kau" satu kata Sasuke sukses membuat gadis itu tersenyum manis, semburat merah muda muncul di kedua belah pipinya, senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah k-kau….."

"Nona, tuan mencari anda daritadi, sebaiknya anda segera menemuinya sekarang. Ini sangat penting". Kata-kata gadis tadi seakan tertahan dan hilang akibat teguran dari sosok wanita anggun yang berbalut dress hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Wanita itu menatap gadis kecil itu lekat kemudian melirik Sasuke sekilas.

"Apakah sangat harus sekarang?" tanya gadis itu mencoba mengulur waktu

"Tentu" ucapan singkat wanita itu seperti memaksa gadis didepannya untuk menuruti ucapannya

"Tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia, bisakah…."

"Tuan tidak akan senang jika nona tidak mendengarkannya, lagipula anda bisa menemui tuan muda ini dilain waktu lagi kan" untuk kedua kalinya ucapan gadis itu dipotong, wanita itu menatap Sasuke sekilas. Sasuke hanya diam memandang perubahan raut wajah gadis disampingnya.

"Baiklah…kurasa ide yang bagus untuk bertemu denganmu lagi. Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu, Jaa-ne" ucap gadis itu dan tak lupa senyum manisnya

"Hn" balas Sasuke bergumam seperti menyetujui ucapan gadis kecil yang berhadapan dengannya.

Gadis itu kemudian berjalan menjahui Sasuke, surai merah muda yang menjuntai di punggungnya bergerak kesana kemari seirama dengan langkahnya. Ia terus menatap sosok itu yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauan, tak beberapa lama sesosok wanita paruh baya yang ditemuinya tadi berjalan kearah gadis itu dan menggandengnya dengan langkah yang tidak setenang tadi. Sasuke masih ingat wanita itu, Haruno Mebuki.

'Jadi dia…Haruno Sakura' _inner_ Sasuke berkata seketika disertai senyuman samar dibibir tipisnya.

000000

SASUKE POV

Derap langkah tergesa mengganggu indera pendengaranku, aku mengernyit dan menarik selimut menutupi wajahku. Tak berapa lama seseorang menarik selimutku cepat. Aku merasakan telapak tangan menepuk lenganku tak sabar. Aku tahu ini bukan Ayame, Ayame tak akan berani membangunkanmu dengan paksaan. Mau tak mau aku mencoba terjaga dan mengerjapkan mataku perlahan untuk menyesuaikan pandangan. Aku melihat ibuku dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, aku mengernyit heran kenapa di pagi buta seperti ini ibu sudah mengenakan setelan rapi yang berwarna hitam.

"Cepat bangun, mandi, dan pakai baju yang ibu siapkan" ucap ibu dengan suara parau, ini bukan suara khas orang bangun tidur, aku tahu. Aku kemudian bergegas bangkit, aku menangkap sesuatu yang langka terlukis di wajah cantik ibuku. Aku melihat mata yang sembab dan sayu. Aku memiliki pertanyaan yang hendak aku lontarkan, tapi ibu langsung pergi keluar dari kamarku.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian aku sudah siap dan rapi mengenakan baju yang ibu siapkan, aku segera menuju lantai bawah. Disana aku melihat ayah, ibu, dan Itachi-nii yang telah menungguku dan semuanya memakai setelan berwarna hitam. Kebingunganku bertambah, namun aku tidak bisa menanyakan apa-apa karena ayah dan ibu segera berjalan menuju mobil kami. selama perjalanan hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan, semuanya terdiam. Ayah yang biasanya selalu menasehati ini dan itu sekarang diam membisu, ibu juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sesekali ibu bahkan menghapus bulir kilatan bening yang keluar dari sudut menerawang pada jalanan yang kami lalui. Tak beberapa lama kemudian mobil kami berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pemakaman, ya di pemakaman! Orang-orang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan sapu tangan yang menjadi penghapus linangan air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata mereka, sama seperti yang ibu lakukan. Itachi-nii berjalan disampingku, aku tak tahu apa Itachi mengerti perihal semua ini atau tidak. Kami berjalan masuk ke area pemakaman, suasana Kota Konoha yang mendung seketika melengkapi semua kesenduan yang ada. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah pusara yang masih baru, tanahnya masih basah dan aku melihatnya! Surai merah muda itu bersimpuh sambil memegangi potret seseorang yang aku kenal sebelumnya…Haruno Mebuki.

000000

to be continue

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the fav and foll, reviews, silent readers, and so on.

Daisaki20, , Yoshimura Arai,Jamurlumutan462, Frizca A, lightflower22, echaNM, williewillydoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Cherry I Love You

by

AuroraDM

I own nothing, Mashashi Kishimoto has

 _Summary_ : Kita tak ubahnya dua orang yang kehilangan arah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Kau milikku Cherry,tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena kita adalah satu.

Chapter Three

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku melihatnya, surai merah muda itu, gadis itu, bersimpuh disamping gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Potret wanita cantik yang dipegang erat dengan kedua tangan nya pun semakin membuatku tak dapat berkata-kata. Segala pertanyaan yang aku ingin ajukan tadi kepada ibu, ayah maupun itachi-nii seakan menguap ke udara. Kakiku serasa tidak menapak tanah, tanganku mengepal erat sampai bisa kurasakan ujung kuku jariku menancap ke telapak tangan. Seperti ada ribuan jarum yang menghujam jantungku, sakit, nyeri melihat senyum manis yang sejak dua hari ini mengganggu pikiranku kini berubah menjadi raungan keputus asaan yang tak pernah aku tahu kapan suasana menyedihkan ini berakhir. Ibuku berjalan mendekat kearahnya, menyentuh pundak rapuh itu perlahan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling tubuh gadis itu. Aku ingin berada di tempat ibu sekarang, mengusap dan memeluknya erat. Aku ingin berada disana, disampingnya! Aku tak tahu perasaan apa ini sebenarnya, instingku menginginkanku berada didekatnya. Entahlah..bahkan raungannya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuatku ingin segera berlari menerobos kerumunan, kearahnya…bunga Sakuraku.

Lagi-lagi perasaan apa ini? apakah aku baru saja menyebutnya milikku? Entahlah.

Waktu pun semakin berlalu, orang-orang perlahan menghilang dari kerumunan. Ibuku terlihat tak lagi bersama gadis merah muda itu. Aku tetap berdiri ditempat. Iris onyx ku menatap Itachi nii dan ayah yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya tak jauh dari tempatku berpijak. Aku kembali menatapnya lekat, ia tetap terpekur ditempat yang sama. Kakiku bergerak searah dengan pikiranku, aku mendekat. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri sesekali mengusap liquid bening yang mengalir di ujung matanya. Aku kembali berdiri kaku. Manik mata kami bertabrakan, matanya sembab sama seperti yang kulihat di wajah ibuku tadi pagi. Dia menatapku tajam dengan hidung yang telah memerah, sedangkan aku tetap dengan keterdiamanku. Dia berdiri dengan gaun tidur sutera putih, surai merah mudanya tergerai berantakan. Sumpah demi apapun dia seperti malaikat yang dijatuhkan ke dasar bumi. Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat senyum manisnya lagi seperti kemarin. Perasaan sesak itu semakin menjalari hatiku.

0000000000

 **AUTHOR POV**

Suasana _Tokyo Junior High School_ sangatlah padat pada pagi hari ini, para siswa dan siswi berlalu lalang untuk mengejar waktu agar tak terlambat mengikuti pelajaran pertama. Bersamaan dengan hal itu, terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang mewah secara perlahan memasuki halaman sekolah. Mobil tersebut berhenti tepat di pintu utama _lobby._ Pintu belakang mobil pun seketika terbuka, sepasang kaki laki-laki yang memakai seragam Tokyo JHS segera menapaki lantai kemudian disusul oleh seorang wanita anggun dibelakangnya. Sasuke menatap bangunan itu sekilas, Mikoto secara langsung mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah itu untuk menemui Kepala Sekolah.

Sekitar empat puluh menit Sasuke, Mikoto dan sang Kepala Sekolah JHS terlibat perbincangan ringan yang tak ubahnya hanya sekedar basa-basi memperkenalkan Sasuke di lingkungan sekolah barunya. Sasuke memandang dengan bosan, sesekali ia mendecih. Mikoto sangat paham akan tingkah anak bungsunya ini jika ia terserang kebosanan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Mikoto pun pamit undur diri tak lupa menjabat tangan Kepala Sekolah sebagai bentuk kesopanan.

"Sasu-kun anak tampan kesayangan ibu, jangan bertingkah aneh di hari pertamamu disini ya sayang.." Mikoto berkata seraya mengusap surai raven Sasuke, Sasuke mendengus dan memutar onyx hitamnya kesal.

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat yang menjijikkan seperti itu Ibu"

Mikoto hanya terkekeh kemudian segera pamit untuk segera pulang. Perasaan Sasuke seketika lega, setidaknya ia bisa terbebas dari tingkah ibunya yang terasa sangat protektif tersebut. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah ruangan yang pada bagian atas pintunya terdapat tulisan " _Class_ 7B". Anko sensei yang menjadi wali kelas dikelas tersebut seketika tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu seperti tak ingin masuk. Anko sensei melambaikan tangan kepada Sasuke sebagai isyarat untuk menyuruhnya segera memasuki ruangan kelas. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melenggang masuk dengan tangan kanan yang terselip di saku celananya.

"Anak-anak kita kedatangan seorang siswa baru hari ini" ucap Anko sensei yang langsung membuat seisi kelas terdiam dan memusatkan netra nya kepada sosok lelaki tampan yang berdiri di depan kelas kini. Para siswi pun memandang sosok itu dengan tatapan memuja dan siswa-siswa yang ada disana memandang dengan tatapan yang menilai. Hei kalian pasti iri karena seluruh siswi sedang mengagumi Sasuke!

"Waaah tampan sekali senseiii…."

"Cih…kalian pasti harus memeriksakan mata kalian sepulang sekolah ini!"

"Dasar sirik!"

"senseeiiii siapa namanyaaa…."

Suasana kelas pun menjadi ramai dengan cuitan siswa dan siswi tersebut

"Sudah diam jangan berisik. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu ke teman-temanmu nak" perintah Anko sensei sambil menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku celananya

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke" tak lupa ia kemudian berojigi dan membuat semua yang ada disana menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa-apaan perkenalan secara singkat seperti itu.

"Ah baiklah Sasuke, kau bisa menempati bangku kosong disebelah Naruto dipojok sana"

"Terima kasih sensei.." balas Sasuke yang seketika mengedarkan onyx hitamnya ke bangku kosong dipojok kelas. Merah muda…kuning…tunggu! Apakah ini hanya sekedar halusinasi Sasuke atau memang benar-benar takdir sedang berbaik hati padanya? Ia memusatkan pandangan kepada sosok itu, surai merah muda yang sangat familiar dalam pandangannya. Ya itu memang dia! Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang berada tepat di belakang surai merah muda itu. Sakura sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya, Sasuke telah duduk disamping Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari balik punggung gadis itu.

0000000000

 **SASUKE POV**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu, tapi gadis-gadis menyebalkan ini sepertinya tak berniat untuk menyingkir dari -kali mereka menanyakan hal yang tak penting dan suara lengkingan mereka sangat merusak pendengaranku. Rasanya aku ingin melemparkan mereka semua ke jendela besar yang ada disisiku jika aku tidak ingat kata-kata Ibu yang selalu memberitahuku bahwa aku tidak boleh kasar terhadap wanita. Sesekali aku mencuri pandang kearah gadis yang selama beberapa hari ini mencuri segala atensiku. Dia terlihat menggenggam _headphone_ serta _ipod_ di tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mataku menajam menatap gerakannya yang perlahan menjauh dari jangkauanku, refleks aku pun berdiri hendak menyusulnya tapi lagi-lagi keberadaan para gadis menyebalkan ini menggangguku. Aku menatap nyalang kepada mereka, tapi mereka seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapanku kini. Cih persetan kata Ibu!

"Minggir kalian sialan!"

Kataku setengah berteriak geram, mereka benar-benar pengganggu! Mereka terdiam, bahkan seisi kelas sekarang seakan menatapku lekat, aku sama sekali tak peduli. Gadis-gadis itu berdiri membeku, menatapku ketakutan, aku mendengus kasar lalu berjalan menerobos mereka yang menghalangi jalanku. Mungkin mereka akan menjauhi murid baru arogan sepertiku ini, tapi apa peduliku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mengikuti gadis itu menaiki tangga, aku tak tau langkah kecil itu akan menarikku kemana, tapi perlahan kusadari langkah-langkah ini menuntun kami ke bagian atap sekolah. Aku mengernyit bingung…dia tidak akan bunuh diri kan? Aku seketika merutuki diriku sendiri karena mempunyai pemikiran dangkal semacam itu. Dia berjalan dengan tenang, headphone yang dibawanya tadi sudah menjadi hiasan yang pas di helai merah mudanya.

Perlahan ia berjalan kearah sebuah bangku kayu yang berada tepat menghadap taman sekolah di bawah kami. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pelan dan memandang taman indah dibawah sana dengan pandangan kosong kemudian memejamkan matanya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya, lalu menduduki bangku yang juga didudukinya. Jarak kami sekarang sangatlah dekat, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum samar sembari menatap wajah cantik itu. Kelopak matanya terbuka, dan seakan dengan gerakan _slow motion_ emerald indah itu kembali menatapku seperti seharusnya. Aku tersenyum seketika, ia tetap diam dengan tatapan datar kearahku.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya kepadaku, suara sehalus beludru yang sangat familiar di pendengaranku.

"Maaf" "Untuk apa minta maaf?" aku hanya mengucap satu kata namun dia secara langsung kembali bertanya kepadaku.

"Waktu itu…"

"Aku melihatmu" belum sempat aku mengatakan segala yang ada dipikiranku, ia segera memotong perkataanku disertai senyum getir. Pikirannya seolah menerawang jauh, setetes air mata keluar di sudut emerald beningnya membuatku frustasi. Aku memeluknya.

"Sssst hey jangan menangis…"

"Kenapaa hiks…kenapa mereka mengambilnya? Hiks…Seharusnya….hiks aku saja yang pergi..hiks…hiks.."

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!" tegasku seraya memeluknya erat

"Ibuku… aku kehilangannya hiks…satu-satunya hiks…yang selalu ada…hiks…hiks..untukku.." ia berkata terbata seiring dengan isakannya. Kemeja seragamku basah tapi tidak jadi masalah, ia membalas pelukanku erat sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Tenanglah…ada aku, hey lihat aku.." ia perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya dan mendongakkan wajahnya mencoba menatapku. Hidungnya memerah, kedua belah pipinya basah. Onyx ku mengunci kedua manik hijau emerald itu, berusaha untuk menyalurkan kekuatan dan menyampaikan ketulusan disana.

"Apa k-kau…"

"Kau lihat aku, aku akan selalu ada untukmu menggantikan ibumu…"

"kau bohong!" aku mendesah frustasi

"hey…percayalah padaku! Aku janji…aku akan menjagamu, kapanpun! Kau bisa pegang kataku"

"Benarkah?.."

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti Pinokio buatmu?" candaan kecilku membuat nya terkekeh, ia menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu

"Lalu?..." tanyaku, jujur aku tidak pernah suka menunggu sesuatu, tapi ini berbeda..

"Aku..selalu penasaran…" aku menaikkan alisku sekilas, ia memandangku, ada raut keraguan di ekspresinya "namamu…aku tidak tahu namamu" ia kembali berbicara kemudian sekali lagi menggigit bibir bawahnya, entah demi apapun aku ingin tertawa, dia sangat menggemaskan.

"Sasuke..Uchiha Sasuke" aku tersenyum kepadanya, dia balas tersenyum dan seketika duniaku serasa berubah.

" Aku..Haruno Sakura"

Ya aku sudah tahu

Bunga Sakuraku…

0000000000

 **Lima tahun kemudian**

 **SAKURA POV**

Aku mengetuk-ketukkan sepatuku ke lantai searah detik jarum jam, sudah hampir dua jam aku berdiri disini sesekali menghela napas berat. Ya aku mati kebosanan disini. Kakiku pegal, perasaanku kesal. Rasanya ingin mengumpat keras tapi aku seorang Haruno, Klan Haruno harus menjaga harga dirinya bukan. Ini memang pertama kalinya aku menunggu selama ini, dan aku tak ingin lagi. Aku menggerutu lirih seraya memainkan _handphone_ di tanganku. Belum ada lagi chat yang masuk membuatku semakin kesal. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang tidak mau dijemput oleh Kakashi tadi, sebelumnya aku tidak tahu kalau akan berakhir seperti ini. kulirik jam tangan yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kiriku

"Sialan!" aku mengumpat lirih seperti bisikan, aku pun memantapkan hati untuk beranjak dari sini walaupun dengan perasaan berat. Baru beberapa langkah aku meninggalkan tempatku berdiri tadi kudengar derap langkah kaki tergesa seolah berlari menapaki lantai koridor.

"Maaf. Apakah kau menunggu lama Cherry?" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangku, ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku, napasnya berat. Aku memegang tangannya lalu membalikkan badanku, helaian raven kelam menutupi dahinya.

"Kau..harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke-kun!" aku berkata dengan nada yang memang kubuat marah dan seperti biasa…ia hanya menyerngai melihat tingkahku.

0000000000

to be continue

I'm sorry for the late updates

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the fav and foll, reviews, silent readers, and so on.

Younghee Lee, echaNM, , , Jamurlumutan462, flower on the spring, 1, diins, Kirara967, raizel's wife, kiyoi-chan, shirazen, Dewazz, Hyuugadevit-Chery, ririsakura


	4. Chapter 4

Just enjoy and hope you like it

Cherry I Love You

By

AuroraDM

I own nothing, Masashi Kishimoto has

 _Summary_ : Kita tak ubahnya dua orang yang kehilangan arah untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Kau milikku Cherry,tak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya, karena kita adalah satu.

Chapter Four

 **SAKURA POV**

"Kau..harus bertanggung jawab Sasuke-kun!" aku berkata dengan nada yang memang kubuat marah dan seperti biasa…ia hanya menyerngai melihat tingkahku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan kali ini?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_ dengan masih menempatkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggangku. Aku tersenyum sumringah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain.." ucapku sambil tersenyum dan menampilkan _puppy eyes_. Aku tahu Sasuke tak akan bisa menolak permintaanku. Apapun itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Kau tahu betapa bosannya aku menunggumu selama sejam dan bahkan kau tidak memberikan kabar padaku" aku pura-pura merjauk seraya menampilkan tatapan memohon, Sasuke bahkan tak akan pernah mengatakan tidak pada saat seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku, hari ini lakukan apapun maumu, _my lady_.." balas Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipiku

"Apapun.." aku mengulangi perkataanku dan menyeringai, dia terkekeh melihat sikapku yang semakin lama semakin mirip dengannya. Sasuke kemudian menggandengku, jari kami saling bertaut. Aku menyukai saat Sasuke dengan sengaja meremas perlahan jariku selama beberapa kali, aku merasa aku tak akan pernah bisa lari dari jangkauannya. Kami seketika berhenti disamping mobil Jeep Wrangler Rubicon warna hitamnya, dia selalu membukakan pintu untukku, aku sangat bersyukur memiliki dia disisiku. Selama perjalanan sesekali Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, dia bercerita panjang lebar kenapa dia membuatku menunggu selama itu tanpa melepaskan tanganku dari genggamannya.

0000000000

Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di tempat parkir taman bermain. Kami bergegas turun, tapi sebelumnya Sasuke turun terlebih dahulu dan berjalan memutari mobil untuk membukakan pintu disampingku, dia selalu membuatku terlihat bak tuan putri yang ada di cerita dongeng yang dulu selalu ibuku ceritakan. Aku selalu protes padanya, tapi dia bilang bahwa jika aku menolak maka dia akan terluka, Oh Sasuke ku yang selalu bisa memenangkan hatiku dengan mulut pintarnya.

Kami berjalan memasuki area taman hiburan, suasana sangat ramai walaupun hari ini bukan hari libur. Aku merasakan jemari Sasuke masuk di sela-sela jemariku, lalu menggenggam erat. Aku mendongak sedikit, dia menyeringai dan seketika menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku tidak ingin kau tertinggal nanti, lamban" ia berbisik di telingaku, aku mengernyit dan mengepalkan tinjuku ke dadanya. Ia terkekeh sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Jangan menangis jika nanti aku yang meninggalkanmu" aku membalas

"Cherry kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku, kau tak akan bisa" balasnya mengejek, sungguh raut wajahnya yang seperti ini membuatku memutar bola mata.

"Kau tidak akan tau apa yang terjadi suatu hari nanti, Sasu" aku berkata mencoba untuk seserius mungkin, seringaiannya memudar berganti dengan raut wajah panik

"Oh…ayolah Cherry.." dia menatap manik mataku, dan mencoba untuk mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Tidak…." Aku tetap memasang tampang serius, aku dapat melihat keputusasaan di sorot matanya, aku melepas genggamannya.

"Tidak, karena aku hanya bercanda…hahahhah" aku memutuskan untuk lari sambil tertawa keras karena berhasil mengerjainya, melihat tambang bingung bodohnya. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius pun dapat dengan mudah aku bodohi hahha.

"Cih..dasar" Sasuke mendengus dan mengumpat, aku semakin tertawa dan dia menatapku tersenyum sekilas lalu berlari kearahku.

0000000000

Kami berdua hampir mencoba semua wahana yang ada, kami sangat senang…tepatnya hanya aku yang sepertinya sangat senang karena sejak tadi Sasuke hanya memasang wajah yang datar. Mungkin aku salah memaksa patung hidup ke tempat bermain yang ramai seperti ini hahhah. Aku menariknya menuju wahana bianglala yang menarik minatku sedari tadi. Sasuke berjalan menuruti dan aku memberikannya senyuman andalanku yang aku tahu dia pasti akan menurutiku. Kenapa kau sangat manis Sasu…

Sebelum kami menaiki salah satu tabung, Sasuke menghentikan langkahku. Dia berbalik kearah petugas

"Apakah ini benar-benar aman?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Tentu, ini sudah teruji oleh…"

"Tentu saja Sasuke-kun, kalau tidak kenapa benda ini masih berdiri menjulang disini…" aku memotong ucapan petugas, Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya padaku kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Hn" lagi-lagi ucapan ambigunya yang keluar, ia menarik tanganku lalu berjalan memasuki kapsul. Petugas tadi menutup pintu, aku dan Sasuke saat ini tengah duduk berhadapan. Aku senang, dia sesekali mendengus melihat wajahku.

"Hentikan senyum bodohmu itu" Sasuke tersenyum mengejek

"Hei…kau juga tersenyum bodoh" balasku tak terima dan memandangnya, Oh Tuhan kenapa dia tampan sekaliii, aku memang menyadarinya sejak dulu bahwa dia laki-laki tertampan yang aku kenal setelah ayahku tentu saja. Tapi dengan senyum separuhnya seperti ini dan latar senja dibelakangnya membuatnya seketika seperti salah satu jelmaan dewa paling tampan dalam mitologi Yunani, Adonis. Memandangnya seperti ini saja membuat pipiku panas. Oh tidak jangan merona!

"Apakah kau memikirkan sesuatu yang nakal sampai merona seperti itu Cherry?" Sasuke bertanya dengan seringai andalannya.

"Oh aku…tidak! Kau menyebalkan!" aku berusaha mengelak, mengalihkan pandangan ke samping menatap pemandangan kota. Tapi aku tahu Sasuke tak akan berhenti sebelum mengetahui jawabannya.

"Tatap aku" dia menekankan setiap kata-katanya dan aku perlahan menatapnya, ia tetap menyeringai. Secara perlahan wajahnya mendekat, aku membeku reflex aku menutup mata. Sebuah benda halus dan basah menyentuh bibirku, aku terdiam merasakan ciumannya. Ini ciuman pertamaku. Jemarinya memeluk pinggangku mengelus perlahan membuatku sedikit mendesah dan membuka bibirku. Sasuke segera memasukkan lidahnya, aku hanya mengikuti gerakannya tapi lama-kelamaan ciuman kami berubah panas dan aku membutuhkan oksigen sekarang juga. Aku mendorong dadanya menjauh, dia terkesiap lalu perlahan menjauhkan diri menyadari kebutuhanku akan oksigen saat ini jauh lebih besar. Kami terengah-engah, dia tersenyum kecil menatapku.

"Cherry…ayo kita menikah!"

Belum hilang kegugupanku setelah ciumannya tadi dan sekarang dia mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang seketika dapat membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak. Aku menatapnya membulat, aku terkejut tentu saja. Dia tetap tersenyum, dasar tampan!

"Kau bercanda kan, kita masih sekolah, kita masih kecil dan ayahku…ayahku tak mungkin memperbolehkanku menikah diusia muda seperti ini, semua orang pasti mengira kita telah berbuat kesalahan Sasu…" aku membalas dengan gugup, ini memang tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pernah memimpikan untuk menikah diusia seperti ini. Sasuke terkekeh mendengar penjelasanku, dia sangat menyebalkan. Dia seolah tidak merasa bersalah atas ucapannya, hey apa lelaki dengan semudah itu mengucapkan kalimat yang seharusnya sakral? Dia membuatku jengkel.

"Hn aku tau, mungkin tidak sekarang Cherry, aku melamarmu sekarang dan nanti kita pasti menikah. Kau gadis yang kuimpikan selama ini…" ucapannya serius, aku terpesona dan membisu

"Jadi?" balasku bodoh

"Jadi… aku melamarmu" Sasuke mendesah seraya memutar bola mata membalas jawaban bodohku

"Bukan…bukan itu maksudku, kau melamarku sekarang…kau bahkan belum menjadi pacarku Sasu" aku berkata agak lirih, aku sangat malu sekali.

"Oh benar, aku terlalu bersemangat. Cherry apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku?" dia bertanya menatapku lekat, sorot tajam matanya membiusku. Aku melihat keseriusannya disana.

"Bisakah aku berkata tidak?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" dia membalas memaksa, aku tertawa dan menerjang memeluknya membuat badan tegap berototnya agak terhuyung kebelakang.

"Hey…Cherry kumohon jangan membuat kapsul ini bergoyang dan jatuh" aku hanya tertawa, aku merasa ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan di perutku saat ini

"Jangan tertawa…lamaranku terus berlaku sampai kita menikah, haruskah kita menikah setelah lulus?"

"kau melamarku saat kita masih kelas 2 SMA, kau gila!"

"Aku mencintaimu Cherry.."

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasu itu tadi ciuman pertamaku.."

"Tentu saja itu juga ciuman pertamaku sayang"

Aku menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya, menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus, kemudian kami berdua terkekeh. Sasuke selalu saja bisa membuatku bahagia seperti sekarang ini. Dia cinta pertamaku, aku sangat beruntung memilikinya.

0000000000

 **Malam Hari, Haruno Mansion**

"Pastikan tidurmu nyenyak" ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap pipiku, kami sekarang berada di depan gerbang rumahku.

"Kau juga" balasku sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja tidurku nyenyak mengingat seseorang telah menerima lamaranku" dia menyeringai

"Hey! Itu tadi…"

"Sudahlah cepat masuk, kau tau aku mencintaimu, aku tak ingin ayahmu marah" dia menatapku intens membuat senyumku kembali merekah

"Tentu saja" balasku lalu mencium pipinya, dia tertawa. Aku merasa malu kemudian cepat-cepat masuk kedalam.

Aku sangat lelah hari ini, tapi entah kenapa senyumku selalu tiba-tiba muncul saat mengingat kejadian seharian ini. Aku berjalan menuju mansion sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku bisa gila ya tuhan..

Aku membuka pintu utama dan masih bersenandung, aku melihat ayah berdiri di ruang tamu sambil mendekap seorang gadis muda yang sedang menangis sesenggukan. Aku melihat Bibi Chiyo dan Rin berdiri jauh dibelakang ayah tapi aku masih bisa dengan jelas melihat ekspresi mereka, ekspresi kesedihan. Aku terperangah bingung, sebenarnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"A-Ayah…siapa dia?" Ayah seketika melepaskan dekapannya, secara otomatis ia menatapku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan untuk melihat wajah gadis itu. Cantik, berambut pirang, kira-kira ia seumuran denganku. Aku mengalihkan lagi pandanganku kepada ayah, menuntut penjelasan.

"Sakura…" Ayah memandangku putus asa, bibirku terkatup erat.

"Jawab aku!" Aku butuh penjelasan sekarang juga.

"Dia Shion…saudara tirimu, dia anak ayah juga dan mulai sekarang akan tinggal disini" Jawab ayah hati-hati tapi itu cukup menghancurkan hatiku. Semua orang tidak pernah mengungkit hal ini sebelumnya. Apa selama ini ibu tahu? Apa ayah menghianati ibu selama ini? Aku merasa bodoh dan menyedihkan.

"Kau bohong!" aku berkata lantang, air mata membanjiri kedua belah pipiku begitu saja. Aku menatapnya nanar, hatiku hancur. Aku berlari menuju kamarku.

0000000000

 _ **Sakura, jangan terlalu banyak tertawa sayang**_

 _Memangnya kenapa bu?_

 _ **Karena saat kau terlalu banyak tertawa, biasanya kesedihan juga menyertaimu setelahnya**_

 _Benarkah?_

 _ **Ibu harap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi padamu**_

 _Aku menyayangi ibu_

0000000000

to be continue

I'm sorry for the very late updates

How's this chapter? Please leave the review, so I know what you think. Thank you for the fav and foll, reviews, silent readers, and so on.

Raizel's wife, lightflower22, wowwohgeegee , yencherry, embunadja1, jamurlumutan462, kirara967, yamaken, kiyoi-chan, kakikuda, kuzmiiati664, nurulita as lita-san, hyuugadevit-cherry, cekbioaroran, and shirazen.


End file.
